warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sigils/@comment-87.116.178.117-20171211160910
Here is my story with the Rift Sigil... I joined few weeks, maybe a month after Phoenix Intercept ended. And for some time, I didn't pay attention to tac alrets/events, as every other noob. When I started to fashionframe, I found out that sigils can really add to the whole expirience and fashion itself. So I became to play conclave, becsue beside mastery sigil (MR21+ shape) I find those sigils awesome. After I got all available ones, I became addicted to them. Then...I will never forget that moment in my life...I saw some high rank player. Something was very strange about his warframe...On the chest he had something like a energy! It was different, something i never seen before. I PMed him "hey bro, what's that on your chest? Some sort of sigil?", then he said "It's rift sigil". I was like "wtf is that! looks so awesome!"... I asked him how he got it, but he didn't say anything. So I started to dig. I was blown away with all those fashionframe screenshots (it was long before captura). I felt like that is something i simply MUST HAVE! I googled how to get one, and saw Phoenix Intercept had it as an endurance reward. Right then I strated to have a bad feeling. When I finally realised that I can't buy/farm it, I suddently felt emptiness within me. That Emptiness is still there. Every time I see somebody with Rift Sigil, I get that happy yet painful feeling. Because - I was so close to have one. Since then, many sigils I got, but non of them is so glorious as The Rift Sigil. During the Long Shadow tac laret, I took a day of from work so I could farm it. I had no life for 3 days! I only made a few pauses to take a shit and piss during whole day (I ate while playing), and I slept 4 hours per night during that time. I still need to give a credit to my wife that probably felt so alone by my side, because all I did was playing the WF and farming The Rift Sigil. After 400+ attempts, I didn't get it. Then, after last mission (80 mins long), I bursted in tears...a bitter ones...because I was so hopeless. I done my best, I didn't have a life for 3 days...I done everything I could do get it, but no...RNGesus decided to punish me in the very vicious way. Now, it's been a few years since the last time Rift Sigil was avalable. I gotta say - I don't want it now. I hate it! I hate myself for losing control over myself because of that. I hope DE won't ever make it avaliable! NEVER AGAIN! I hope some apocalypse will happend if it caome back. The Rift Sigil, as glorious as it is, it will lead you to sin! It's Devils creation. You know that story about Adamn and apple? Well, you got the idea... Honestly, I feel better now. While I was typing this, I kinda opened my soul. I know I am not the only one who want it, who felt a pain caused even by thinking on that, so here is my confesion. Once I almost deleted WF, when somebody wrote in the chat sigil, and I saw it on my Chroma. It was...something I couldn't look at! YOUR ARE NOT ALONE, TENNO. My fashionframe suffer as much as both of us do, but that's life. Some have millions of $, some have Rift Sigil, while I have...Well, I dont have any of that. So, fuck my life! Fuck this game! I will buy prime sigil instead.